Products that are released are often associated with a number of different versions that each targets a specific geographic location. For example, a software product can have a number of different versions, with each version being translated into a different language that corresponds to a specific geographic location and/or culture. This aspect of the product cycle is often referred to as localization. Problems can arise, however, when aspects of a software product are translated from one language to another. For example, a visual element associated with a graphical user interface can be improperly scaled after translation such that the visual element is not displayed properly within the graphical user interface. As another example, text associated with a software product can be mistranslated during the translation process. A mistranslation can cause problems with the functionality of the software product, such as software breakage or a software crash. Legal and/or political problems can also arise from mistranslation, such as the inclusion of a trademarked term in violation of trademark laws in a particular jurisdiction.
Current ways of detecting these and other problems that can arise during product localization are typically error-prone and labor-intensive. For example, some techniques require a user to manually enter all resources that are to be analyzed and are capable of analyzing only one resource at a time.